Breathe
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Había vivido todo ese tiempo escondiéndose, reteniendo la respiración. Tanto que olvidó que había gente que se preocupaba por ella. Que la querían. •Serie de viñetas (Post-guerra).
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Basado en la canción Breathe – Lee Hi.

* * *

 **Breathe.**

" _Está bien si te quedas sin aire. Nadie te culpará. Está bien cometer errores a veces, porque cual persona puede hacerlo."_

* * *

Escuchaba las mismas voces todas las noches. Eran ruidosas, se entremezclaban unas con otras y le hacían casi imposible identificar de quiénes provenían.

A veces creía escuchar a Neji, en otras simplemente gritos pidiendo auxilio.

Hinata ya no estaba muy segura de su salud mental. Pero nadie podía culparla, ni señalarla, probablemente media aldea estaba pasando por una situación similar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba cubierta de sudor y tenía restos de lágrimas en las mejillas. En eso consistía su rutina de los últimos tres meses. Era como si un fantasma imaginario robara sus horas de sueño.

Tenía ojeras tan pronunciadas que la gente a veces la detenía en la calle para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Hinata siempre asentía y decía que era estrés. No le insistían, tenían otras cosas de qué preocuparse, como sus propios fantasmas.

Suspiró, mientras se quitaba los cobertores de encima. Ya no iba a poder recuperar el sueño.

Se puso de pie, buscó sus zapatillas y salió por la ventana con mucho cuidado de no ser vista.

Últimamente le prestaban más atención de la necesaria, como si tuvieran miedo a que se fuera a romper. A veces ella creía que sí lo haría, otras no.

Un mes atrás su padre y Hanabi se habían acercado preocupados tratando de buscar una forma de ayudarla a sobrellevar su dolor.

No había una forma.

Las heridas que dejaba la guerra no sanaban tan fácil, además, ¿cómo pretendían curarla si ni ellos mismos podían con su propio dolor?

Pero de alguna forma había cedido, porque ella misma se estaba cansando de su dolor, de como con cada día que pasaba sentía que se desvanecía más y más. No lloraba, no gritaba. Se trataba más de la presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar y los sueños que la atormentaban.

Llevaba veintiocho días sin contacto con el exterior, sin misiones o excursiones. Se había recluido por decisión propia en las paredes de la mansión, no se arrepentía, sin embargo, ya había sido tiempo suficiente.

Tenía que volver a su vida, reconstruirla, incluso si la idea le parecía sin sentido.

"Piensa en cosas que te hagan feliz, hermana", le había dicho Hanabi.

Hinata trató de recordar a su yo de hacía un año, sin embargo, no pudo, todo era borroso.

Naranja. Vio un parpadeo naranja detrás de sus párpados, pero, así como llegó se fue.

Sonrió con tristeza. Incluso eso estaba perdido.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las afueras de la aldea. No quería ser vista. No quería saludar con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

Prestó atención a las casas y caminos, estaban reconstruidos. Konoha se estaba curando poco a poco, ¿también lo estaría la gente?

Sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una persona tan deprimente?

No, no podía seguir así. Necesitaba arreglar lo que estaba mal en ella. Volver con su equipo, su maestra, sus amigos.

Sus amigos.

No sabía nada de ellos. Sobre todo, Kiba y Shino, a los que simplemente les dijo que se tomaría un descanso, sin darles una explicación adecuada.

Se sintió una mala persona.

Bueno, probablemente lo era.

También muy egoísta.

La presión del pecho aumentó y detuvo su camino. Necesitaba descansar, no se suponía que su paseo la estresara aún más de lo necesario.

Dio vuelta en una vereda y se escondió detrás de un viejo edificio de departamentos. Se recargó en la pared y empezó a respirar con fuerza.

—Vamos, Hinata, tú puedes —se susurró a sí misma. Probablemente no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Quizá debía seguir encerrada más tiempo.

Pero la idea ya no le agradó tanto.

Decidió que descansaría un rato y luego regresaría a casa.

Estaba tan ocupada tratado de recuperar la compostura, que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba escondida detrás de un edificio bastante conocido, en el cual, cuándo era más joven, rondaba con cartas en mano que nunca fueron entregadas.

Con sentimientos que nunca le correspondieron.

No se dio cuenta, hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Se puso en alerta, dispuesta a irse, cuando una voz bastante conocida la llamó

—¿Hinata? —la voz de Naruto era inconfundible: ronca y gruesa. Hinata podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose con un rubio alto que sostenía una bolsa de basura.

Él también estaba bastante sorprendido.

Hinata se quedó estática, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían hablado.

Bueno, sí se acordaba, pero no quería pensar al respecto. El entierro de su primo aún era algo difícil de digerir, no por algo estaba como estaba.

Trató de decir algo coherente, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera reído de su torpeza, pero en esa situación sólo pudo sentir pena de sí misma. Era casi irracional el cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba casi inmediatamente a alguien que ni la hacía en el mundo.

Qué ironía.

—Naruto-kun, tanto tiempo… —se limitó a murmurar, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Si no estuviera tan perdida en sus pensamientos, se hubiera dado cuenta que el chico se rascaba la nunca nervioso porque tampoco sabía qué decir.

—Lo sé —le respondió, bastante incómodo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó directamente, sonando un poco más rudo de lo usual.

Hinata se dio cuenta y tragó con fuerza.

—E-Estaba dando un paseo, pero… —"pero me empecé a sentir mal", no, no podía decirle eso, la tomaría como loca. Se mordió el labio—, pero empezó a hacer frío y ya me iba a casa.

Fue una mentira algo tonta, porque no hacía tanto frío como otras noches, a pesar de estar bien entrados en el invierno.

Pero para su suerte, él pareció no prestarle atención, estaba más preocupado por decir algo.

—Pensé que, bueno… —no terminó la frase, carraspeó y sonrió—. ¿Quieres pasar? Tengo un kotatsu, nos la regaló la anciana del mercado por ayudarle a reacomodar —dijo tratando de aminorar la atmósfera.

Hinata no entendió bien a qué se refería, hasta que dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba justo atrás del edificio de Naruto.

" _Tonta, tonta, tonta. Eres una tonta._

 _De todos los lugares…"_

Su primer pensamiento fue decirle que no. Pero su corazón y su mente no conectaban muy bien, así que simplemente dijo:

—U-Un rato —tartamudeó.

Sí, definitivamente, era una tonta.

Naruto sonrió feliz, dejó la bolsa de basura y la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hacia su casa.

* * *

Era un lugar bastante pequeño.

Había estado allí sólo en una ocasión y en ese entonces sólo eran unos niños, por lo que el recuerdo era algo borroso.

Hinata se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No debería estar en el departamento sola con un chico. Si su padre se enteraba le llamaría la atención.

Bueno, eso no iba a pasar porque todos pensaban que estaba dormida.

Buscó con la mirada un reloj y encontró uno al lado de la cama de Naruto, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Diablos, necesitaba volver pronto a su casa.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se permitió extender los pies debajo del kotatsu. Estaba calientito.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —le preguntó Naruto.

Ella asintió.

Todo eso era raro. Justo el día en el que decidía que quería volver a retomar las riendas de su vida, se encontraba con la persona que la ponía en un estado catatónico.

Eso no era bueno para su estabilidad emocional.

Cuando Naruto regresó, le sonrió y puso dos tazas de chocolate humeante sobre la mesita. Metió los pies también debajo del kotatsu y se quedaron en silencio.

Hinata odiaba eso, porque sólo demostraba lo incompatibles que eran.

Como dos polos opuestos, cado uno en un extremo, incapaces de poder congeniar.

Se entristeció un poco.

—Entonces, ¿estabas dando un paseo? —le preguntó él, para tratar de iniciar una conversación.

—Sí, no podía dormir —respondió, mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate—. Es difícil dormir —la frase se escapó de sus labios incluso antes de que se diera cuenta.

La hacía sentir cómoda; el calor, la luz baja, sus ojos. Estaba segura de que, si en ese momento le contaba sus tristezas, la entendería.

Pero ella no era esa clase de persona. Cada uno luchaba con sus propias penas y si había alguien que tenía muchas era él.

—Me pasa. Más seguido de lo que me gustaría —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Hay días completos en los que no duermo —se encogió de hombros—. Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei dicen que todos necesitamos vacaciones, pero nadie quiere tomarlas, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Se sintió una inútil al escuchar aquello, claro que había cosas por hacer, pero ella en vez de ayudar, se encerró en su casa.

—T-Tomé un descanso, mi padre me lo pidió —dijo, tratando de justificarse.

Naruto asintió.

—Lo sé.

Hinata no supo leer el tono de su voz. Sonaba entre comprensión, pero también con un poco de resentimiento.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, Kiba no es muy bueno guardando secretos, sabes —soltó una risa—. Nos dijo que necesitabas un descanso y que estarías fuera de las misiones. Kakashi-sensei también nos lo dijo.

—¿Están molestos conmigo? —preguntó temerosa.

Él negó.

—Todos entienden, Hinata. La gente tiende a lidiar con las cosas de diferente forma, creo que… sólo fue extraño no tenerte alrededor después de... —no terminó la frase.

 _Después de la guerra._

Los lazos no se borraban con esa facilidad. Ni lo que habían vivido. Cada momento estaba marcado, como una mancha difícil de quitar.

Hinata a veces quería quitar las manchas, arrancarlas como mala hierba.

No quería recordar porque dolía mucho.

Hablar de eso significaba pensar en la muerte de Neji y todo lo que vino después. No se sentía lista.

—D-Debería irme —soltó, asustada y nerviosa. Se puso de pie con tanta rapidez, que la taza con chocolate tembló y se derramó sobre la mesita.

Naruto soltó una maldición y ella se asustó.

Y se quedaron en silencio.

Como si cada gota de chocolate que caía y manchaba el piso fuera un pedazo de ellos mismos. De lo que fueron o lo que pudieron haber sido.

Algo estaba roto y no estaban seguros de si podía arreglarse.

Hinata quería decir algo, pero no podía, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir así, a sentir la pérdida y desolación, pero no por eso iba a arrastrar a alguien más en su miseria.

—¿Te quemaste? —preguntó Naruto, finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella negó, bajando la cabeza.

Había algo de chocolate en su falda y sí quemaba un poco. Pero podía con ello.

Por otra parte, Naruto se rascó la nuca sin saber qué hacer, nunca fue bueno lidiando con las emociones de las personas, pero el ver a Hinata tan vulnerable lo hacía sentir mal y triste.

Neji no hubiera querido que su prima se convirtiera en un zombi viviente.

—¿Hinata? —susurró su nombre bajito—, ¿estás llorando?

No, no lo estaba.

Claro que no

Ella ya no lloraba.

Ella ya no…

—L-Lo siento —tartamudeó, mientras gruesas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas—. N-No quise arruinarlo.

—¡No tienes por qué llorar! —dijo él mientras agitaba las manos, restándole importancia—. Te buscaré una toalla, siéntate.

Pero Hinata no le hizo caso, se quedó ahí de pie, con la mirada baja, llorando en silencio.

Se sentía tan pequeñita y triste.

—Lo extraño mucho, Naruto-kun. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo… si yo… —dejó las palabras al aire.

No fue necesario decir su nombre, ambos sabían a quién se refería.

Naruto escuchaba voces, en sus sueños, a veces era Neji pidiéndole que cuidara a Hinata, en otras sus padres diciéndole que lo amaban, Obito buscando el perdón o Jiraiya simplemente susurrando su nombre.

A veces lloraba, a veces simplemente se enojaba consigo mismo.

Las emociones subían y bajaban como montaña rusa.

Sabía que el dolor no iba a desaparecer por completo, que seguiría allí, latiendo, incluso pasaran los años.

Pero tenían que seguir.

Por esas personas que murieron buscando proteger algo, por la aldea, por sus amigos.

Los lazos no desaparecían jamás. Se fortalecían.

Naruto quería enseñarle eso a Hinata.

Se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas —sonrió—. Nadie cree lo contrario.

Lo escuchó, mientras lloraba. Quiso decirle que no se sentía así, pero no pudo hablar, nada parecía suficiente.

Lloró hasta que sintió que los ojos se le iban a reventar de la hinchazón. Lloró hasta que su corazón se calmó un poco.

En algún momento se habían sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama de Naruto. No la tocaba. Simplemente estaba a su lado, con sus hombros rozándose.

Apoyo. Amistad.

Hinata lo pudo sentir en cada parte de su ser.

Naruto era así. Como un sol brillante. Siempre buscando salir adelante y apoyar a la gente que quería.

Se sintió afortunada de tener a alguien así a su lado.

De querer a alguien así.

Porque sus sentimientos seguían ahí, medio escondidos entre la suciedad de su tristeza, pero vivos al fin y al cabo. Supo que, con el cuidado adecuado y la paciencia necesaria, estos volverían a florecer como en un principio.

Pero tiempo.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Todos lo necesitaban.

Dejaría que su corazón descansara, ya después volvería a darse un tiempo de amar a alguien.

Por ahora necesitaba recuperarse a sí misma.

—Gracias —susurró con la voz ronca—. Muchas gracias.

Naruto asintió, sonriéndole. Se preguntó si se daba cuenta de que su sonrisa deslumbraba, como los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana en las mañanas.

—Vamos a sobrevivir a esto, Hinata, de veras —le aseguró, con una mirada determinada.

Ella conocía esa mirada, era la misma que ponía cuando decía que sería Hokage.

Supo que era cierto, que lo lograrían.

Había vivido todo ese tiempo escondiéndose, reteniendo la respiración. Tanto que olvidó que había gente que se preocupaba por ella. Que la querían.

Naruto era uno de ellos.

Quizá habían perdido un poco el camino, pero lo encontrarían de regreso

Asintió, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas.

—He arruinado el kotatsu —murmuró, avergonzada.

Naruto suspiró.

—Fue bastante caro conseguirlo, sabes —miró el chocolate derramado—. Supongo que tendrás que venir otro día a limpiar el desastre, de veras.

Hinata no le respondió, tampoco se ruborizó, simplemente sonrió agradecida, entendiendo lo que él implicaba.

Era imposible que dejara el kotatsu sucio, se apestaría.

No olvidaría ese día.

Cuando finalmente pudo respirar.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, ya había escrito una historia similar que ocurría después de la guerra y con Hinata deprimida, quise darle un twist y salió esto. Me gustó bastante, creo que es muy nostálgico.

Me ayudó a desahogarme un poquito, además de retomar un poco la escritura porque tengo bloqueo de escritor desde hace meses.

Espero y les haya gustado. Si pueden escuchen la canción es muy bonita.

Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Lizy.

 _14.06.18_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Basado en la canción Breathe - Lee Hi.

* * *

 **2.**

 _"Tus suspiros dicen que estás cansado, lo sé. Cariño, lo sé, ha sido un día muy largo para tomar un descanso"_

* * *

Hinata observó de nuevo el papel en sus manos que explicaba el por qué la estaban dando la baja temporal. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así, que sus vacaciones tomaran tanto tiempo.

Había ido a la oficina del Hokage para decirle que se sentía lista para regresar a las misiones y reincorporarse a sus actividades, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, recibió una respuesta negativa.

Las palabras de Kakashi aún le taladraban los oídos.

" _Sinceramente, si por mí fuera, te reincorporaba inmediatamente, sin embargo, recibí una petición de tu padre para extenderte tu permiso por dos meses más. Sus argumentos fueron muy válidos. Hinata, tómate el tiempo que necesites, puedes estar segura que cuando se acabe este plazo podrás regresar a las misiones"_

Estaba en shock.

En ese momento, lejos de enojarse o sentirse que le estaban cerrando las puertas de su antigua vida, se sintió aliviada.

Aliviada de no tener que afrontar las cosas aún.

Fue entonces cuando entendió que no estaba tan lista como ella creía. Jamás había tenido miedo de una misión y salir a luchar, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, no estaba segura de poder lidiar con ver a algún compañero herido.

Ni la sangre. No quería ver sangre.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se guardó el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo. Bueno, si iba a tener dos meses de libertad, no se iba a volver a encerrar en su recámara obviamente. Necesitaba ese tiempo para volver a empezar sus actividades, tal vez entrenar con Hanabi o inmiscuirse un poco más en los asuntos del clan.

Pero el sólo pensarlo se le hizo aburrido.

¿Por qué?

¿Dónde estaba su motivación?

Ella no era esta persona. Un ser extraño había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y había convertido su existencia en algo etéreo, inexistente y triste.

Caminó sin rumbo por la aldea, saludando a algunas personas en su paso. Todos le respondían con una sonrisa, asentimiento o una corta reverencia. Hinata, instintivamente hacía lo mismo, casi por inercia.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si tan sólo unos cuántos meses atrás la aldea no hubiera sido destruida.

Se sintió estúpida por quedarse estancada en una desgracia, mientras todos parecían seguir adelante. Cualquiera que caminara por las calles de Konoha podría darse cuenta de los cambios, eran pequeños, pero perceptibles, tanto en las estructuras, como en la gente.

Como la fachada de la frutería cerca de su casa, que antes era verde con grandes kanjis blancos, ahora tenía luces por todas partes y lucía más como un pequeño centro comercial, que una tienda de frutas.

Konoha crecía y sus habitantes también.

Todos decían que era el comienzo de una nueva etapa y lo era, sin duda.

Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas por la aldea, decidió irse a esconder al bosque, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía tiempo de sobra.

Dos meses eran dos meses.

Sesenta largos días.

Era como si el mundo conspirara para que no saliera del pozo depresivo en el que se encontraba. No culpaba a su padre por actuar como lo hizo, casi podía comprenderlo, porque a pesar de su semblante duro e inexpresivo, sabía que se preocupaba por ella, a su manera, pero lo hacía.

Pero no creía que aislarla aún más fuera la decisión correcta.

Aunque, bueno, nadie la había aislado, fue ella quien eligió algo tan extremo.

Cuando se adentró al bosque, su pecho se llenó de alivio. Era difícil caminar por las calles de la aldea. Todos la miraban con un sentimiento que no podía reconocer y eso le generaba ansiedad.

Sabía que las heridas tardaban en sanar, las suyas eran profundas, probablemente tomarían mucho más tiempo. No podía enfrentar todos sus miedos de una sola vez, era casi imposible.

Caminó en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegó al claro en el que solía entrenar con Neji a escondidas.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

Esos momentos parecían tan lejanos ahora, por lo que los guardaría muy adentro de su corazón para nunca olvidarlos.

—Si estuvieras aquí, las cosas serían más fáciles —confesó a la nada. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a la nada.

El bosque era como un paisaje de plata, había nieve por todas partes. Hinata sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo debido al frío. Pero no quería regresar a casa, quería quedarse tirada en el claro por siempre, con la nieve a su alrededor, humedeciéndole la ropa y el frío colándose bajo su vestido.

Todo eso era mejor que quedarse encerrada.

—Sabes, hace dos días me encontré con Naruto-kun, me dijo que era más fuerte de lo que creía, ¿crees que lo soy? —susurró e inmediatamente sonrió con tristeza, al no recibir respuesta—. Creo que no lo soy —murmuró, derrotada.

Hinata se sentía sola. Más sola que nunca.

Odiaba admitir que necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Pero todos los humanos lo hacían, buscaban algo de qué sostenerse mientras sentían que se hundían.

Cuando habló con Naruto, casi pudo recordar lo que se sentía tener fe, pero, así como llegó el sentimiento desapareció.

Como alejarse del fuego repentinamente en una noche helada.

Ese chico siempre significó esperanza. Su esperanza. Siempre lo había admirado por cómo afrontaba la vida a pesar de tanta desgracia. En algún momento esa admiración se convirtió en amor.

Lo que empezó como un juego de niños, se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho más grande, que muchas veces se le quiso escapar de las manos.

Un año atrás, se hubiera aferrado a ese cariño para salir adelante, pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Porque Naruto era especial, siempre lo iba a ser. No sólo como el chico que amó, si no como amigo y compañero.

Esa noche que hablaron en su departamento, se lo demostró, que podía contar con él. Es más, ella descubrió que, en el fondo, aún sentía algo, ¿pero era tan fuerte como lo fue en un principio?

¿A qué punto tan bajo había llegado para no conocer sus propios sentimientos?

El corazón se le estremeció y se dejó caer sobre la nieve, inmediatamente la espalda se le empezó a humedecer.

—¿Quién soy? —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Eres Hinata —le respondieron inmediatamente.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No fue necesario que volteara a ver de quién se trataba. Podía sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Sólo con él su cuerpo se estremecía de esa forma extraña.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener al chico que le gustaba a un lado.

—¿Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó, mientras volvía a sentarse.

El rubio simplemente le sonrió con complicidad, mientras estiraba sus pies en la nieve.

—Te busqué por toda la aldea. Supuse que estarías aquí —dijo.

—¿Cómo…? —se suponía que era su lugar secreto.

—Neji siempre me pedía que viniera a acompañarlos a entrenar aquí, nunca le pude decir que sí —murmuró algo incómodo, con miedo de estar tocando un tema delicado.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le estremecía, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Siempre me pateaba el trasero —sonrió levemente—. Nunca he sido una buena kunoichi, pero aun así se molestaba en enseñarme.

Se quedaron en silencio, admirando los árboles llenos de nieve. Se podían ver el vapor de sus respiraciones perdiéndose en la nada.

Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —soltó la pregunta con algo de crudeza.

¿Qué quería de ella?

Se habían visto apenas dos días atrás. No estaba lista para otra sesión de lágrimas y vulnerabilidad.

No ahora, cuando sentía que sus sentimientos colgaban de un hilo.

No ahora, que no se conocía.

Naruto no se inmutó ante el tono de su pregunta.

—Sé que lo que pasó con Kakashi-sensei —al ver su cara de sorpresa, procedió a explicarle—; ayer fui a su oficina para preguntar si me iban a asignar una misión y escuché a tu padre hablando con él, ¿cómo te sientes?

 _Rota._

 _Desolada._

 _Perdida._

—No te voy a mentir, a pesar de que no me agradó la idea al principio, creo que fue lo mejor —evitó mirarlo.

A pesar de que Hinata estaba sólo a unos cuántos centímetros de él, Naruto cada vez la sentía más lejana.

Como si su amiga ya no estuviera ahí.

—¿Hinata? —murmuró su nombre.

Esta vez sí volteó, lo observó serena.

—¿Sí?

—Si tú quieres, puedes venir a mi casa en tu tiempo libre… quiero decir, puede que en ocasiones me vaya a alguna misión, pero puedes quedarte ahí —se rascó la nunca con incomodidad—. Lo que trato de decir, es que, si te sientes sola, puedes visitarme. Lo que te dije ese día era cierto, no estás sola, vas a sobrevivir a esto. Todos lo haremos —dijo con firmeza. Como si se tratara de una meta alcanzable.

Ella no le respondió. Se quedó observándolo en silencio.

Naruto ya no era un niño, pero eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto honorable y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Un sentimiento bastante familiar la embargó. La sensación de querer tocarlo. La emoción de decirle lo importante que era para ella.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su amor seguía ahí, tan vivo como siempre, aunque un poco olvidado.

Era tan fácil quererlo. Siempre lo había sido. Sólo bastaba una palabra, una muestra de cariño y se convertía en una niña de doce años de nuevo.

Casi podía reírse de sí misma.

—M-Me siento sola… a veces —confesó, avergonzada—. Un poco.

Naruto sonrió.

—Yo también, un poco. A veces —repitió sus palabras en una afirmación.

Eso la hizo reír suavemente.

—Gracias por venir, Naruto-kun. Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en tu departamento —lo miró con sincera gratitud.

—No hay problema, de veras —se encogió de hombros—¸ entonces, ¿vendrás a mi casa en tus tiempos libres? Podríamos tomar té o simplemente sentarnos a platicar, lo que tú quieras.

Hinata sabía que lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor. Él tenía la necesidad de ayudar a las personas, pero lejos de reclamarle, simplemente asintió, un poco feliz.

Necesitaba un amigo.

Y ahora lo tenía.

Mejor dicho, siempre lo tuvo. No sólo a él, tenía más amigos que estaba segura la esperaban con ansias.

—Está bien, ¿tal vez el otro martes? Podríamos ver una película.

—¡Me parece bien! —le respondió emocionado—. Sabes, con tanto ajetreo por la reconstrucción de la aldea, casi no he tenido tiempo de relajarme, me vendría bien un rato para descansar.

—Puedo cocinar algo, si quieres…

Naruto abrió los ojos emocionado.

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Muero de ganas porque sea martes! —dijo como niño chiquito.

Hinata inmediatamente soltó una risita ligera.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no reía así. Él se dio cuenta, porque le sonrió con dulzura.

—Lo siento, me emocioné —susurró avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, te ves linda cuando sonríes —soltó el comentario con simpleza.

Nunca le habían dicho que era linda.

Nadie.

El que se lo dijera el chico del cual llevaba enamorada básicamente casi toda su vida, hizo que su estómago se contrajera y su corazón latiera acelerado.

Se ruborizó.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía que la sangre subiera a tus mejillas.

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de su comentario, porque empezó a mirar a todos lados con nerviosismo.

—Eso…

—¡Está bien! —dijo ella en voz alta, tenía todo el rostro de color rojo—. Iré a tu casa y cocinaré, no te puedes retractar.

—Trato —Naruto le extendió la mano.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos y después acercó la suya, estrechándola y sellando el pacto.

Sus manos estaban frías y resecas, aun así, la sensación era agradable. Hinata ya lo había tomado de la mano una vez, durante la guerra.

El recuerdo la llenó y su corazón se estrujó.

—Trato —le afirmó con un leve temblor en la voz.

Se quedaron unos segundos con sus manos unidas, hasta que finalmente él se alejó, rascándose la nunca con nerviosismo.

—Ya va a oscurecer, deberíamos irnos —se puso de pie rápidamente.

Hinata lo imitó.

Se sacudió un poco la nieve y soltó un suspiro, el vapor de su respiración se mezclaba con la atmósfera.

—No quiero ir a casa —soltó repentinamente. Era la verdad.

Naruto la miró unos segundos y después simplemente asintió.

—Yo tampoco —le dio una patada a la nieve—. Nunca quiero regresar.

Porque no había nadie quien lo esperara. Porque su departamento lo hacía sentir como lo que era: un huérfano.

Ella lo entendió, no fue necesario que dijera nada más. Sus heridas eran grandes y profundas, pero no tenían comparación con las de Naruto. Las de él abarcaban años y años, probablemente le desgarraban la carne.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez unos cuántos años atrás, hubiera llorado por él. Llorar era fácil, simplemente dejabas que la emoción penetrara en tu corazón, lo suficiente para poder soltar las lágrimas.

Pero ahora no era tan fácil. Lo conocía. Tanto tiempo detrás de Naruto le había dado una capacidad incomparable de entenderlo. Llorar significaba sentir lástima y Hinata no sentía eso, todo lo contrario, la embargaba mucha admiración y ganas de apoyarlo.

Se le acercó despacio y lo tomó de la manga del suéter, como si quisiera decirle un secreto.

Era tan alto que no podía hablarle directamente.

—Pero tenemos que, ¿no es así? —susurró.

Y Naruto sintió alivio. Porque, aunque esa era la realidad, existía algo de complicidad en el hecho de que ella comprendía su situación.

Aunque fuera en tristes condiciones.

—Sí —sonrió—, ¿vamos?

Hinata simplemente asintió, mirándolo con admiración.

Se preguntó si él sabía lo mucho que brillaba.

Esperaba poder decírselo algún día.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?

Se preguntarán, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Bueno, en realidad ni yo lo sé, desde que publiqué el one-shot sabía que quería continuarlo, pero no me había animado porque no quería más responsabilidades, pero, estoy pasando por un bloqueo horrible y decidí empezar con cosas pequeñas para retomar mi ritmo, así que salió esto.

Triste, agridulce y sin mucho sentido, pero me encanta. Amo escribir este tipo de historias. Será un shot-fic, no más de cinco capítulos, todos conectados entre sí y pues realmente no serán de romance como tal, si no más bien de amistad, apoyo y superación.

Espero contar con ustedes en esta pequeña historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, nos leemos pronto.

Un beso.

Lizy.

 _20.09.18_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

 **N/A:** Basado en la canción Breathe - Lee Hi.

* * *

 **3.**

 _Tu respiración es tan extraña, ¿qué debo hacer? No lo entiendo._

* * *

Hinata observó de reojo a todas las personas que los acompañaban. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no asistía a una reunión del clan, puesto que la habían rezagado por no considerarla digna muchos años atrás.

Digna.

Esa palabra no le gustaba.

Mucho menos cuando lo usaban para describir a su fallecido primo.

"Neji era el más digno para ser el heredero, es una lástima que no tuviera derecho de sangre".

"Neji murió con dignidad, es un ejemplo para el clan"

Frases como esa la perseguían a todos lados. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Neji murió con honor.

Murió siendo la persona buena y protectora que siempre fue.

Pero el que las mismas personas que alguna vez lo despreciaron dijeran aquellas palabras le revolvía el estómago.

No tenían derecho.

Nadie.

Porque no les dolía, porque no sufrían como ella lo hacía. Neji no murió solamente por honor, murió para proteger a Naruto, para darle a la aldea la esperanza de sobrevivir.

Y sus deseos se cumplieron.

Konoha se recuperaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Pero a los del clan eso no les importaba, estaban más interesados en el prestigio que les brindaba el que uno de los integrantes hubiera muerto protegiendo al héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja.

¿Qué sabían ellos?

Cuando uno de los ancianos del consejo pidió un minuto de silencio por respeto a los caídos, aprovechó para irse.

No podía escuchar más.

Sentía que se ahogaba.

Salió rápido del salón y caminó hacia el jardín de la mansión, necesitaba respirar algo de aire libre.

No se sorprendió al no ver a nadie de la servidumbre, casi todos estaban ocupados por la reunión, además, de por sí era raro ver gente en ese lado de la casa.

Inmediatamente el alivio la embargó.

Se sentó sin importarle el frío piso de madera, dejando sus pies colgando y mirando directamente al pequeño lago donde se suponía que debía haber peces.

En primavera, el jardín solía rodearse de pasto y flores de todos colores, sin embargo, al ser pleno invierno, había trazas de nieve por todas partes. Es más, a pesar de ser medio día, el cielo estaba encapotado, casi anunciando que nevaría de nuevo en la noche.

Era como si el clima se sintiera igual de triste que ella.

A veces, Hinata deseaba dejar de sentir.

A veces deseaba haber tomado el lugar de Neji.

De esa forma no se sentiría tan mal consigo misma o tal vez sería más fácil lidiar con el dolor.

Hubiera sido _honorable_ morir como su primo lo hizo. Ella lo hubiera hecho tanto por él y Naruto.

Parecía la forma perfecta de perder la vida.

Después de todo ya lo había intentado una vez, contra Pain.

¿Por qué alguien como ella, quien no esperaba nada a cambio y se lanzaba a la muerte irresponsablemente, seguía viva?

Neji valía más.

Muchísimo más.

Para sus amigos, para su equipo, para su familia. Él era más importante.

Hinata estaba casi segura de que, si ella hubiera muerto, las cosas no estarían tan mal como ahora. Tal vez Hanabi la hubiera extrañado y sus amigos, pero lo superarían rápido.

¿Verdad?

Siempre era más fácil ponerse en el lugar de su primo, así sentía que podía lidiar con el dolor.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que para cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Vaya, eso era nuevo.

Inmediatamente se pasó la manga del kimono por los ojos. No quería que alguien la viera.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Estás llorando, hermana? —preguntó Hanabi en silencio.

Hinata suspiró, no tenía sentido ocultárselo.

—Recordé cosas —se limitó a decir.

Hanabi sabía que era mentira, pero decidió dejarlo así, después de todo, ¿quién era ella para cuestionar a su hermana? Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo el frío le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

—Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí afuera.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, observando lo que solía ser un jardín. Hanabi no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a veces creía que sí, pero cuando miraba a Hinata en ese estado, sabía que se equivocaba.

¿Cómo ayudabas a alguien que se encerraba en su recámara durante un mes y cuando salía lucía como un zombi?

No tenía ni la mínima idea.

—Hermana, tú…. —buscó las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por la pregunta. Se giró a ver a su hermana menor, quien la miraba preocupada.

Las ganas de mentirle desaparecieron.

—N-No —miró sus pies—, todavía duele. Mucho —ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas a Hanabi, quien no era más que una preadolescente, pero, aun así, le abrió su corazón—. Cuando estábamos en la reunión, me molestó el hecho de que mencionaran a Neji-niisan. ¿Qué derecho tienen de hacerlo? Utilizan su muerte por las apariencias, a nadie le importó realmente, a nadie —dijo furiosa—. Entonces, ¿cómo pueden hablar de él así? ¡Es injusto! —empezó a llorar silenciosamente de nuevo—. Debí ser yo, debí ser yo, Hanabi.

Al escucharla, la chica empezó a temblar y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No puedes decir eso, hermana! —sollozó bajito—. No se te ocurra pensarlo, lo dices, porque en este momento estás triste y deprimida, ¿pero tienes la menor idea de lo que significa? —la tomó de la mano—. La muerte de nuestro querido primo es un dolor muy grande, pero si tú te hubieras ido, yo no sé si podría lidiar con ello, así que, por favor, nunca desees algo así. Mucha gente te quiere y se preocupa por ti, en este momento no lo ves porque estás enojada con el mundo, pero de verdad que no es así. Por favor, reacciona —su propia mano temblaba.

Hinata la observó con los ojos acuosos.

Su hermana se había mantenido muy al margen de la situación, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto llorar.

Ahora entendía que lo había hecho por ella, para respetar su espacio. Se sintió algo egoísta, estaba tan encerrada en su dolor que no se daba cuenta que los demás probablemente también sufrían.

—L-Lo siento, no quise...

—No digas esas cosas de nuevo, por favor. No sabría qué hacer sin ti, ya una vez casi te perdemos —Hanabi arrastró las palabras con miedo.

Se refería a esa vez en que quedó al borde la muerta en la batalla contra Pain. Desde ese momento, tanto la relación con su padre y su hermana había cambiado a algo más estable.

Hinata no recordaba bien lo que pasó después. Estuvo mucho tiempo en cama, recuperándose de sus heridas, ajena al exterior. Pero jamás sintió algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Estaba segura que lo haría de nuevo, no sólo por Naruto, tal vez por Hanabi o alguno de sus compañeros.

No le dijo eso a su hermana, simplemente le sonrió para reconfortarla.

—Tienes razón —le pasó la mano por el cabello, como hacía su madre antes de morir para tranquilizarlas—. Has sido una buena chica, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hanabi negó.

—E-Estoy tratando —dijo en un hilito de voz.

Se quedaron en un silencio reconfortante. Hinata se dio cuenta que compartían el mismo dolor, la misma pérdida.

Ni con Naruto se había sentido así de tranquila.

Era bueno saber que por lo menos a alguno de los Hyūga, Neji fue una persona honorable, en el verdadero significado de la palabra.

—¿P-Por qué todos se sacrifican por _ese_ chico? —soltó su hermana menor de la nada. Hinata fijó su mirada para tratar de adivinar a qué venía la pregunta, pero sólo se encontró con unos ojos iguales a los suyos: cansados, pero curiosos.

 _Ese chico_ era Naruto.

Tal vez un año antes, ella se hubiera ruborizado como una tonta, incapaz de darle una respuesta, su cuerpo la hubiera delatado. Sin embargo, ahora, aunque los sentimientos eran los mismos, la respuesta salía más fácil.

Sin miedo.

Ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Nos mostró lo que es ser un verdadero ninja. A luchar por lo que quieres y no darte por vencido —había un tono de admiración en su voz que no pasó por desapercibido para Hanabi—. No tienes que ser perfecto, puedes cometer errores, puedes… equivocarte, pero después te tienes que levantar y volver a intentar. Neji-niisan vio el mundo de Naruto-kun, yo también. Todos en la aldea lo hicieron. Es… —sonrió al recordar al pequeño rubio sucio sobre un viejo columpio, observando a su alrededor con anhelo—. Esperanza. Él es esperanza.

Hanabi la miró durante un tratando de entender sus palabras.

—Ya veo —murmuró, no muy convencida.

Hinata simplemente asintió, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Vio las palmas de sus manos, estaban llenas de cicatrices, algunas viejas, otras recientes. Casi podías dibujar un mapa imaginario con ellas.

—Siempre quise alcanzar su mano —dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo a su hermana—. Durante la batalla, lo logré, unos instantes —cerró sus palmas—. Después de… —se mordió el labio—. Naruto-kun siempre va a ser importante para mí, siempre. Sólo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cuán importante es.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, hermana? —preguntó Hanabi, sinceramente curiosa.

Hinata suspiró.

—"Tú vida ya no es sólo tuya" —citó Hinata—. Eso le dije a Naruto-kun durante la batalla, él estaba en shock después de la muerte de Neji-niisan. Aún no sé por qué dije esas palabras, pero creo que también aplica para mí. Mi vida no es sólo mía, ¿verdad?

Fue ahí cuando la menor entendió lo que trataba de decirle.

Aquella frase aplicaba para Neji, Naruto, para todos en realidad. En cualquier momento podrías morir, sacrificarte por alguien más, sin pensarlo, entregándote totalmente para proteger un ser querido. Compartías tu vida con tus amigos, tu familia, tus compañeros.

No podías jugar con eso, tomarlo a la ligera, desear tener el lugar de otra persona. Porque cuando alguien se sacrificaba, lo hacía por un motivo, razón o circunstancia importante, sin arrepentimiento.

Así como Hinata no se arrepentía de haber saltado a proteger a Naruto, probablemente Neji tampoco lo hizo.

Hasta ahora lo entendía.

 _"Tu vida no es sólo tuya"._

—Tienes toda la razón —murmuró Hanabi, limpiándose los ojos—. ¿Hermana?

Hinata la miró, su rostro estaba más tranquilo.

—¿Tú querías a ese chico? ¿Por eso…?

—Todos quieren a Naruto-kun —respondió rápidamente.

Su hermana frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú también?

Hubo un silencio entre ellas. Hinata tenía una respuesta, claro que lo hacía, pero admitirla en voz alta era como permitirse pensar en cosas más allá de las que podía en ese momento.

Como volver a caer en una cadena de angustia con la cual no podía lidiar aún. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos de Hanabi tan expresivos y sinceros.

Asintió.

—Sí —susurró. Antes era fácil aceptarlo, se sentía dichosa de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior como una tormenta—. Sí. Es el tipo de persona de la cual no te puedes olvidar fácilmente —dijo más insegura.

No sabía si realmente quería olvidar.

—Mmm, no lo comprendo —suspiró la chiquilla—, pero suena complicado.

—Lo es.

No dijeron nada más.

Unos minutos más tarde, la nieve empezó a caer. Hinata y Hanabi se quedaron ahí, observando cómo el pequeño jardín empezaba a cubrirse de blanco.

Casi seguras de que, si escuchaban la respiración de la otra, podrían entender un poco su triste corazón.

* * *

¡Hola!

He aquí el tercer capítulo.

No tenemos la aparición de Naruto, pero creo que es un buen capítulo. Amo la interacción de Hanabi y Hinata, es como un alivio.

Cuando las personas están en duelo, sobre todo cuando se trata de seres queridos muy cercanos, tienen a buscar culpables o encerrarse en sí mismos (no siempre es así, aclarando). En este caso, Hinata se dio cuenta que su hermana también la estaba pasando mal y que la decisión de Neji fue similar a la que ella alguna vez tomó.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto.

Lizy.

 _07.10.18_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Basado en al canción Breathe - Lee Hi.

* * *

 **4.**

 _Tu respiración no me deja comprender si estás bien._

* * *

Hacía mucho frío, mucho más de lo que recordaba de otros inviernos.

Hinata se abrazó más a sí misma y escondió su cabeza dentro de la bufanda. La nieve caía lentamente sobre su cabello y en sus ropas.

Se recargó un poco más a la pared, para tratar de esconderse del viento frío que azotaba con fuerza.

Debería estar en su casa, no ahí, esperando por alguien que probablemente no iba a aparecer.

Algo parecido a la decepción se instaló en su corazón, pero trató de desechar el sentimiento rápidamente. ¿Por qué debería sentirse así? Después de todo, no era como que él le había prometido realmente algo.

Bueno sí lo había prometido, pero era más fácil engañarse y pensar que no.

Suspiró, resignada.

Tal vez debería regresar. No era como que realmente se hubiera despertado con ganas de reunirse con Naruto. Si había ido a su casa a buscarlo era porque, porque…

Negó.

Ni siquiera iba a ponerse a analizar sus sentimientos para entender el por qué.

Se puso de cuclillas a un lado de la puerta, mientras soplaba a sus manos para calentarlas un poco. A pesar de que traía guantes, no servía de mucho, tenía los dedos congelados.

Si seguía ahí, era porque algo había cambiado dentro de ella desde su plática con Hanabi. Fue como si su dolor decidiera tranquilizarse un poco. En los días siguientes, Hinata volvió a hacer actividades que antes la hacían feliz, como tejer o cocinar. La mantenían distraída y le brindaban tranquilidad.

Su hermana pequeña le había hecho entender que, si quería salir adelante, tenía que motivarse a hacerlo. El dolor que sentía, los demás también lo percibían, por eso estaba decidida a salir al mundo de nuevo y de cierta forma, sentía que Naruto podía ayudarla. Su presencia la tranquilizaba, la hacía sentir una mejor persona.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y al ver que Naruto no llegaba, se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse. En eso, escuchó voces. Se asomó discretamente, sosteniéndose del barandal para no caerse, ya que el piso estaba resbaloso, cuando alcanzó a ver al rubio, acompañado por nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

Trató de recomponerse un poco de la sorpresa. No sabía si bajar las escaleras a saludarlos o esperar a que Naruto subiera.

Después de todo, en algún momento iba a tener que entrar a su departamento, ¿verdad?

Se decidió por bajar y dar la cara, cuando escuchó que Sakura empezaba a llorar. Inmediatamente se quedó congelada, justo en el primer escalón.

Un sentimiento que creía olvidado comenzó a aparecer en su corazón y ella se quedó estupefacta. Justo en ese momento, viéndolos desde las escaleras, parecía como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo unos cuántos años atrás.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que realmente nada había cambiado, ¿por qué lo haría?

En ese instante todo se agitó dentro de ella. Se sintió de nuevo como la chica de doce años que debía conformarse con un vistazo del rubio a la distancia.

Cuando creía que ya no lo era.

¿Pero a quién mentía? Tan sólo unos meses atrás, antes de la guerra, aún suspiraba por Naruto y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le prestara atención.

Su luto sólo había hecho que pusiera pausa a los sentimientos que seguían ahí tan fuertes como siempre.

Era una tonta.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No tenía por qué ponerse así, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Solamente debía bajar esos escalones e irse por el lado contrario, así los evitaría y Naruto nunca se daría cuenta que estuvo ahí. Tal vez pensaría que lo olvidó. Después, Hinata le diría que su padre no la dejó salir.

Sí, sonaba entendible.

Pero no se movió. Bajó un escalón más y vio que Sakura se limpiaba con rapidez las lágrimas, mientras Naruto temblaba.

A leguas se notaba que estaban teniendo una conversación bastante seria.

Despacio, bajó los escalones y rápidamente se escondió en el rincón donde no daba la luz. Ahí no la iban a poder ver en caso de que decidieran subir al departamento, en cambio, ella sí los miraba y también escuchaba.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró Sakura, como pudo, porque tenía la voz quebrada.

Naruto la miraba con tristeza y resignación.

—Siempre ha sido así, Sakura-chan.

Desde su lugar, Hinata sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

La pelirrosa negó; arrepentimiento y confusión en su mirada.

—Somos amigos, ¿no es así? —se le acercó—. Siempre hemos sido amigos.

—Sí —contestó, reprimiendo sus palabras, junto con su corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio, como si analizaran sus pensamientos. Hinata casi podía leer la situación, Naruto, a pesar de todo, aún sentía algo por su compañera de equipo.

Y lo entendía.

Y lo sabía.

Por supuesto.

Siempre había sido así. Desde que tenía memoria.

—No debí besarte —confesó finalmente Sakura. La culpa se paseaba en todo su rostro.

—No debí corresponderte —respondió él, menos culpable y más resignado.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

También se rompió. En pedacitos tan pequeños que le sería difícil pegarlos en esta ocasión.

—Y-Yo quiero a Sasuke-kun, realmente lo hago —se justificó la chica—. Pero… él no está y tú… siempre me miras como si, como si esperaras algo de mí. Lo siento tanto, Naruto. Soy una mala persona, no debí jugar con tus sentimientos de esa manera. Ni antes, ni ahora.

"Ni antes, ni ahora".

Naruto y Hinata eran iguales en cuanto al amor.

Siempre esperando, ansiando, queriendo algo que no podían tener.

Por un momento, se sintió satisfecha. Se regocijó en saber que el chico que le gustaba experimentaba de cierta forma el dolor que con el que ella lidiaba desde que tenía memoria.

Y no pudo evitar sentir algo de resentimiento hacia Sakura. Por hacer sufrir al rubio.

Por aprovecharse.

—Fue un error, ¿está bien? Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no llores, de veras —Naruto compuso una sonrisa, o trató.

Pero ambas chicas notaron que era falsa. Lo conocían bastante bien.

—No merezco tu amistad —dijo—. Siempre estás para mí y yo sólo te pago haciéndote sufrir —se limpió una lágrima rápidamente—. Desearía que todo fuera más fácil entre nosotros, desearía que nuestros sentimientos no se entremezclaran.

Hinata lo sabía. Tal vez por eso ver esa escena le parecía aún más dolorosa.

Aunque Sakura siempre rechazara a Naruto y mostrara cierta devoción ante Sasuke, era claro que sentía algo por él. Mucho más que una amistad de años.

¿Y por qué no lo haría? Todo el tiempo en que el Uchiha estuvo fuera, fue Naruto quien cuidó de ella. Era casi imposible que no desarrollara algún tipo de sentimiento.

Y podría tenerlo a su lado, si sólo lo dijera.

—Me gustas, Sakura-chan, desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo Naruto, su rostro estaba bastante apacible—. Pero jamás iría más allá, no podría hacerle eso a Sasuke.

Lo que había entre Sasuke y Naruto era algo que ninguna de las chicas entendía. Sabían que ponerlo sobre la mesa a debatir era un tema perdido.

No por algo él había luchado para recuperar a su amigo durante tanto tiempo.

Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos del otro.

—¿Podemos olvidarlo? —murmuró Sakura, acercándose.

Naruto asintió.

—¿Qué debo olvidar? —preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

Ella sonrió o lo intentó. Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, no era un abrazo, más bien un gesto de cansancio emocional.

—Si todo hubiera sido diferente, si… —susurró Sakura, pero entonces se separó y se forzó a recomponerse—. Seamos amigos muchos años más, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata no pudo escuchar más. Se dio la vuelta y se pegó a la fría pared, tratando de sostenerse.

Quería llorar.

Pero no por ella.

Por Naruto.

Todo el resentimiento que llegó a sentir desapareció, siendo reemplazado por empatía y comprensión.

Realmente quería culpar a Sakura Haruno, motivos había de sobra. Pero ella no tenía ni idea lo que esos tres, es decir, el equipo siete, había pasado. Nadie estaba en los zapatos de la chica que vio cómo sus mejores amigos se alejaban cada vez más.

Hinata no era la única que vio la espalda de Naruto en algún momento. Sakura también lo hizo.

El saber que se habían besado y que no cambiaba nada, en vez de generarle celos, la hizo acongojarse.

Era mucho mejor no tener algo, a tenerlo en pedazos, o por ratos.

Se giró de nuevo y vio que la pelirrosa se despedía. Tenía los ojos rojos y lucía cansada. Naruto le sonrió y después de que se fue, se quedó ahí un rato, en silencio, viendo la espalda de su amiga desaparecer al final de la calle.

Ella podía salir de su escondite y reconfortarlo. Pero su propio corazón dolía. No sería diferente de Sakura si se paraba frente a él en ese momento, tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba y guiándose por el estúpido sentimiento de la preocupación.

No.

Hinata podría ser muy leal y devota, pero no una tonta.

No iba a reparar un corazón que ella no había roto. Ni recoger los pedazos de alguien que dejó que lo lastimaran.

Jamás.

Tenía sus propias heridas abiertas, como para tratar de curar las de alguien más.

Podrían decir que era egoísta, que era insensible. Pero quien estuviera en sus zapatos, atada a la misma persona por tantos años, viendo cómo cada vez que creía tener algo, se le escurría de las manos, la entendería.

Ya no tenía doce años.

Aunque a veces sintiera que sí.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su casa.

Con los dedos fríos, la falda humedecida por la nieve y determinada a avanzar.

Después de ese día, no volvió al departamento de Naruto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este capítulo es complicado, pero… a mí me gustó mucho. Escribirlo fue satisfactorio, en realidad. No odio a Sakura, al contrario, me gusta el personaje, tiene muchas facetas y material de donde agarrar. Si bien hubo una época del manga en que no la entendía y jamás llegué a hacerlo, eso no le quita la importancia que tuvo en la vida de Naruto.

Siento que Hinata siempre lo supo, lo aceptó y llegó a entender (la escena donde hablan mientras comen ramen o cuando caminan juntas en la noche nevada en The Last muestra que son buenas amigas). No podría esperar menos de alguien como Hinata, que tiene un corazón tan noble.

Por otra parte, yo tengo un fuerte problema con la resolución de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura. Para la película, siento que eso ya está en el pasado. Por eso creo que durante el tiempo después de la guerra, si bien él aún no estaba enamorado de Hinata, sus sentimientos por Sakura maduraron y no quedó en más que un enamoramiento infantil (la viñeta sería como el inicio de esto).

Además, yo sí creo que Sakura sintió algo por él en algún punto de la historia, ¿quién no lo haría? Nadie podría culparla por eso.

Me gustó esta viñeta porque Hinata se da cuenta que ella no tiene porqué resolver o mediar en problemas ajenos. Aunque sean los de Naruto. Recuerden que este mini fic está centrado en ella y en cómo lidia con la muerte de Neji y lo que pudo haber pasado (emocionalmente hablando).

En fin, espero y les haya gustado.

Les deseo felices fiestas. Nos leemos pronto.

Lizy.

 _22.12.18_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **5.**

 _Cuando las olas están inundando la costa y yo no puedo encontrar el camino a casa, ahí es cuando yo te miro._

 _-When I Look At You._

* * *

Hinata estaba agotada. Llevaba casi una semana sin dormir lo suficiente. Se sentía mareada. Ni siquiera recordaba su última comida. Sin embargo, trató de recuperar la compostura al ver que una mujer se le acercaba sonriente.

—Traje un poco de ropa que mi hija no necesita —murmuró.

Ella asintió.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda —tomó la bolsa con las prendas y se la extendió a algunos de los sirvientes que le estaban ayudando en la recolección.

Después de retorcerse en su miseria por dos días gracias a cierto chico que no quería recordar. Decidió que era suficiente. No podía seguir sintiendo pena de sí misma y ahogándose en una tristeza que simplemente no iba a desaparecer si no hacía algo al respecto.

Necesitaba recuperar las riendas de su vida. Por eso, después de recapacitar, decidió hacer algo por los demás. Algo por la gente a la que su primo protegió con su vida.

Como volver a las misiones no era una opción, debido a sus vacaciones no deseadas, necesitaba invertir su tiempo en otra cosa. Tuvo distintas ideas, algunas más acertadas que otras, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió hacer una recolección de fondos para ayudar a las personas que aún no tenían un hogar al que regresar.

Y estaba funcionando. Porque además de darle dinero para los desamparados, habían empezado a acercarse con ropa, mantas, alimentos o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil para los desamparados tras la guerra.

Hinata estaba orgullosa del rumbo que estaba tomando su proyecto.

—Nuestra casa se convirtió en un centro de acopio —musitó Hanabi, incrédula, mientras observaba a la gente entrar y salir de la mansión Hyūga con bolsas llenas de cosas.

—Debemos ayudar —respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Su hermana suspiró.

—El consejo no está muy feliz con lo que estás haciendo. Le dijeron a nuestro padre que no te encontrabas en la posición de hacer algo así, que no estabas _estable_ —la forma en que Hanabi dijo la palabra fue algo gracioso.

—Para ellos nunca soy suficiente —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sé que no van a permitir que nosotros hagamos donaciones, padre me lo dijo. Así que tenemos que ayudar de otra forma —miró que uno de los sirvientes le agradecía a una anciana que le entregaba un canasto de verduras. Hanabi también observó la escena—. ¿No te parece agradable? La gente de aldea apoyándose para salir adelante. Creo que vale la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio. Llevaban una semana recolectando la ayuda. Hinata sabía que los sirvientes y guardias también estaban agotados. Las personas aparecían en las puertas desde muy temprano con donaciones, haciendo largas filas.

Sabía que era un trabajo pesado y necesitaba ayuda.

El número de gente que asistía a la mansión cada vez iba en aumento.

—Te ayudaré y le diré a mis amigos que vengan también. Si hacemos turnos para recoger las donaciones, será más fácil —Hanabi sonrió—. Aunque padre y yo pensamos que es una idea problemática, también estamos de acuerdo en que es una acción noble, hermana. Estoy orgullosa —le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Hinata se le quedó viendo unos segundos, sorprendida. A veces olvidaba que Hanabi, a pesar de sólo tener doce años, tenía una mente madura. Guardó sus palabras en su corazón.

—Gracias, de verdad.

La menor asintió.

—Pero será más tarde, ahorita voy a comer, deberías venir.

Se iba a negar, pero de repente fue consciente de que realmente estaba hambrienta.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

* * *

En algún momento, mientras hacía un conteo de las donaciones, se había quedado dormida.

Estaban usando una de las habitaciones de huéspedes como almacén. Había un desastre, los sirvientes sólo entraban y dejaban las cosas ahí, sin revisar qué había dentro de las bolsas.

Hinata suspiró. Necesitaba seguir ordenando para poder empezar a entregar. En sus planes estaba empezar por el orfanato, después acercarse a los hospitales y finalmente al albergue temporal situado a las afueras de la aldea.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a continuar con su tarea, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Hinata-sama?

Volteó a ver a una de sus damas de compañía y le sonrió.

—¿Dime?

—Shino-san y Inuzuka-san desean verla.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Empezó a respirar con dificultad.

No recordaba la última vez que había visto a sus amigos. A veces los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido inmediatamente después de la guerra eran borrosos.

Sintió vergüenza de sí misma.

Obviamente no podía huir por siempre. Si quería recuperar su vida, tenía que empezar por enfrentar a la gente que inconscientemente había alejado.

—B-Bien —se mordió el labio—. Déjalos entrar y trae algunos bocadillos.

La dama de compañía asintió y desapareció.

Hinata movió algunas cosas para hacer un espacio. Por un momento pensó en que no era buena idea recibir a sus amigos entre tanto desorden, se puso de pie, para ir a buscar algún sirviente y decirle que mejor los recibiría en otra habitación, sin embargo, se topó de frente con Kiba y Shino en la puerta.

Dio un respingo.

Los chicos también se sorprendieron de verla.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

—Hola, Hinata, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así? —fue Kiba quien inició la conversación y ella se lo agradeció.

El ver a sus amigos, hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

—H-Hola —murmuró, bajando la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de verlos a la cara. No tenía excusa alguna.

Los apartó de su vida sin siquiera preguntarles. Simplemente se escondió en su dolor, como una cobarde.

¿La odiarían?

Shino suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Está bien —murmuró. El acto sólo hizo que las lágrimas empeoraran.

Kiba bufó.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos en un buen tiempo, ¿y tú te pones a llorar? Vamos, Hinata —dijo, tratando de sonar gracioso, pero ella notó un poco el alivio en su voz.

Hinata negó.

—Los he extrañado muchísimo —confesó en un hilo de voz—. Esto ha sido tan difícil. A veces siento que me desconozco a mí misma —las palabras salían sin ningún filtro. Ni con Naruto se había sentido así—. Aun así, no debí alejarme, no debí…

La mano de Shino aún seguía en su hombro. Le dio un suave apretón.

—Lo entendemos. No es así, ¿Kiba? —murmuró. Hinata sabía que era sincero. El ser su compañera le había dado la habilidad de entenderlo.

Su amigo asintió.

—No te culpamos, en serio —sonrió. Estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta y las manos en los bolsillos—. Todos perdimos algo en la guerra. Es difícil regresar a las misiones. Es difícil caminar por la aldea. Así que, te entiendo —entonces, se tensó—. Siempre vamos a respetar tus decisiones, Hinata. Eres nuestra amiga y compañera. Sin embargo, debes saber que también nos preocupamos por ti. Por eso estamos aquí —finalmente se le acercó—. Siempre te vamos a proteger y cuidar tu espalda. Porque tú lo has hecho por nosotros innumerables veces. Somos un equipo. Hemos estado juntos durante tanto tiempo que el no tenerte alrededor es extraño. Además de que Shino casi no habla —sonrió—. Lo que trato de decir es que, si quieres alejarte, está bien, lo respetamos, pero no olvides que somos tus amigos y nos tienes, siempre, siempre —remarcó.

Hinata levantó la mirada y finalmente vio a sus amigos. Ambos la observaban con cariño. Kiba tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

En esos momentos sentía que podía regresar el tiempo atrás a cuando tenían doce años. Durante ese tiempo ella lloraba por todo, las misiones eran muy difíciles, pero Kiba y Shino siempre estaban ahí, ayudándola; le dejaban las porciones de comida más grande, evitaban que se lastimara y se aseguraban de que durmiera lo más cómodamente posible.

¿Cómo es que había olvidado todos esos momentos? Si bien, ya no era esa niña llorona y tímida, en el fondo, seguía siendo una tonta.

Tonta por olvidar que tenía a dos personas maravillosas de su lado.

—Nos tienes —murmuró Shino, quien parecía extrañamente conmovido.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé —susurró, limpiándose una lágrima—. Yo sólo… estoy tan perdida.

—Entonces, hay que buscar la manera de hacerte recordar el camino, pequeña llorona —el castaño presionó el dedo índice entre sus cejas. Hinata dio un respingo—. Si sigues poniendo esa cara de sufrimiento cada que lloras, te arrugarás antes de tiempo.

Sorprendida ante su comentario, se permitió soltar una risita.

—Realmente los extrañé, chicos.

—Y nosotros a ti, Hinata —dijo Kiba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se impulsó sobre sus pies para abrazarlos. Los dos se quedaron estáticos entre sus brazos, pero no le importó.

Eran su familia.

Y los necesitaba.

—Muchas gracias por estar siempre para mí.

Finalmente, los pudo sentir responderle el abrazo.

—Lamento decirte que estarás atascada con nosotros por siempre. El equipo ocho es inseparable.

Hinata asintió. Se separaron y sonrió.

—Eso espero.

Se quedaron en silencio, recapitulando lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que no necesitaba darles explicaciones, serían incapaces de exigirle algo así.

Y se los agradeció.

—¿Tienen tiempo libre? —preguntó, algo tímida.

Los dos asintieron.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tu pequeño desorden? —preguntó Kiba, mientras observaba las bolsas acumuladas.

—Sí, necesito empezar a organizar estas cosas. Son donaciones para las personas que quedaron sin hogar —dijo, señalando las cosas que ya estaban clasificadas.

Shino asintió.

—Sabemos al respecto —dijo.

Hinata se giró a verlo.

—¿De verdad?

Kiba sonrió, mientras sacaba una gran bolsa llena de ropa y empezaba a separarla.

—Todos en la aldea saben al respecto —dijo—. Naruto se ha encargado de esparcir la noticia. Gracias a él estamos aquí.

Hinata se quedó congelada debido a la sorpresa. No se esperaba algo así.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

—¿No lo sabías?

Ella negó.

—No he visto a Naruto-kun en días —murmuró, mientras vaciaba una gran bolsa con mantas.

—Bueno, ha estado hablando con todo mundo sobre tu centro de acopio, invitándolos a hacer donaciones. La gente se vuelve loca cuando lo ve. Supongo que es algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta el montón de cosas que hay aquí.

No respondió, porque no tenía palabras. En su lugar, cambió el tema de conversación.

Empezaron a clasificar y a ordenar las donaciones de acuerdo a su propósito. Pasaron el rato riendo y poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, Hinata no pudo olvidar las palabras de Kiba. Era curioso como de una u otra forma, Naruto lograba colarse en su corazón sin siquiera estar presente.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Hola, hola.

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Estuve planeando el reencuentro del equipo 8 desde hace algunas viñetas. Me gustó bastante el resultado. Como vemos, Hinata está saliendo adelante y sacándole provecho a su tiempo libre.

Amo a Kiba, tenía que decirlo. Por cierto, perdonen cualquier dedazo, pero muero de sueño. Mañana reviso y corrijo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, si les gustó el capítulo los invito a dejarme un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

Lizy.

04.02.19


End file.
